The Island of the Death
by Darkness da' Hedgehog
Summary: Al intentar darse unas pequeñas vacaciones, Sonic y los demás caen en una isla. Ellos creen que está desierta, pero no es así... Si antes luchaban para salvar vidas, ahora luchan para salvar sus propias vidas
1. Cuando cayeron a la isla

**Ola!! otro fic n.n Queria agradecerle a dArmiitHa por ayudarme en eso de los rankings. Oye gracias, yo soy nueva y no entiendo muy bien eso, si vez otra vez ves que me equivoqué, porfa ayudame, no conozco a los beta readers, pero ya me dan escalofríos**

* * *

**The Island of the Death**

Estaban a punto de despegar con el Tornado X. Tails había estado preparándolo toda la semana para poder llevar a todos en el avión, ya que iba a hacer un pequeño viaje a la isla natal de Sonic: Xmas Island. Cream y Amy habían insistido tanto, que terminaron convenciendo hasta a Shadow

-¿No es emocionante, Sonic?- Le preguntó Amy

-¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó él descansando bajo la sombra de un árbol, sin prestarle mucha atención

-¡Vas a regresar a tu isla natal! ¿En serio no te emociona?

-Sí, mucho- Dijo girándose hacia otro lado intentando terminar la conversación, sonando no muy convincente

-Y… de paso… pasamos un rato juntos…- Dijo sentándose a su lado y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, pero Sonic se levantó rápidamente, haciéndola caer

-¿Por qué tardarán tanto Knuckles, Shadow y Rouge?

-Rouge está convenciendo a sus dos amantes a venir- Respondió Tails sin mirarlo mientras le daba unos últimos retoques al Tornado X

-¿¡Amantes?!- La voz de Knuckles resonó por todo el lugar

-¿Celoso de Shadow, Knuckles?- Le preguntó Sonic con una burlona sonrisa mientras Tails se escondía detrás de él

-Hphm- Shadow cerró los ojos y cruzó los brazos- Sobrepasaste los límites con ese comentario- Parecía muy tranquilo decir eso

-Bueno, perdón, Shadow, nadie es perfecto

-¿¡Qué estás insinuando?!

-Que ninguna persona en el universo es perfecta

-¿¡Y YO QUÉ?!

-Bueno… estoy diciendo PERSONA, no experimento

-Soy una persona, tengo sentimientos- Se cruzó de brazos

-¿De verdad?- Dijo intentando encontrar sus ojos

-Ehm… ya está el Tornado- Avisó Tails

Se subieron al avión y emprendieron vuelo. Tuvieron varias horas de vuelo, todo parecía tan aburrido, hasta que una espesa niebla complicó el paso

-Tails, ¿está todo bien?- Le preguntó Sonic

-No lo sé… Tenemos turbulencias ¡Sujétense bien!- Todos se sujetaron, bruscas turbulencias fueron dueñas del avión, y sintieron cómo descendía rápidamente- ¡No puedo enderezarlo!- Alarmó Tails

Sintieron que el final se acercaba, entonces el zorro pudo divisar que se estrellarían en una isla

-¡¡PREPÁRENSE!!

El avión calló, se estrelló contra un par de árboles, uno que otro recibieron un par de golpes, pero nada grave. Bajaron del avión, revisando a cada rato que todos estuvieran bien, y preguntándose dónde estaban

-¿Qué es este lugar, Amy?- Le preguntó Cream

-No lo sé… Parece una isla desierta…

-Deberíamos investigar- Propuso Sonic

-Bien- Dijo Knuckles

Caminaron una hora o dos, hasta llegar a lo que parecía una ciudad, o lo que quedaba de ella

-Hmph… Al parecer no estuvo siempre desierta- Dijo Shadow

-¿Creen que haya gente?- Preguntó Rouge

-Lo dudo…- Respondió el rojinegro. Entonces se escuchó un fuerte ruido, y se sintió un temblor

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- Preguntó Sonic. Y se escuchó algo como el rugido de una bestia. Todos voltearon hacia atrás, y no pudieron creer lo que vieron

-¡¡Corran!!- Dijo Shadow. Y la bestia rugió de nuevo

* * *

**kE protector mi Shadow n.n... como qu está medio corto, no? bue no prometo nada, pero a ver si el siguiente cap lo ago mas largo**

**yo, Shadow Storm15 ;D**


	2. La bestia

****

Acá toy otra vez... A pedido del publico traje el OTRO CAP!!! X3!! Perdón si les parece algo absurdo, o idiota, o pasado de moda, o rídiculo, o idiota... Momento, eso ya lo dije

**Sonic: Es obvio que les va a perecer idiota, con lo idiota que es la autora ¬¬...**

**Tú cállate ¬¬...**

**Es una idea que se me ocurrió, de hecho se me ocurrió el fic gracias a un dibujo de Sonic escondiéndose de ellos, no de Lost, como dice Kat**

**po cierto, Xmas Island es la isla natal de SoniC XD, digo: EN ESPAÑOL SIGNIFICA ISLA NAVIDAD!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

La bestia rugió de nuevo. Esa bestia era un enorme dinosaurio, al parecer un Tiranosaurio Rex (Este… Me gusta mucho ese tiranosaurio X3). Todos comenzaron a correr, excepto Shadow que se había quedado atrás. Sonic vio esto, y volvió con él

-¿¡Shadow, qué haces!?

-Lucharé contra eso

-¡¡Shadow es un dinosaurio, te matará!!- Lo agarró de la muñeca

-¿¡Qué hacen!? ¡¡Vengan acá!!- Los llamó Rouge

-¡Tenemos que vencerlo!- Insistió Shadow

-¡¡¡Estás loco, Shadow!!! ¡¡¡No podemos contra eso!!!- Seguían discutiendo, no se percataron de que el dinosaurio se acercaba peligrosamente a ellos, y volvió a rugir, listo para atraparlos

-¡¡No hay tiempo de discutir!!- Sonic agarró de la muñeca a Shadow y Rouge y comenzó a correr, se acercaba a un callejón, y ahí los soltó, dejándolos escondidos, para luego comenzar a correr en dirección opuesta, llevándose al dinosaurio consigo

-¿A dónde va?- Preguntó Rouge

-No lo sé- Le respondió Shadow- ¿Dónde están los demás?

-Están ahí dentro- Señaló el edificio de enfrente

-Vamos- Shadow se levantó, y con mucho cuidado fue hacia el lugar dicho seguido de Rouge. Abrieron la puerta, parecía un centro comercial abandonado, y allí estaban Amy, Cream, Cheese, Tails y Knuckles

-¿Están bien?- Preguntó Tails

-Sí, pudimos salvarnos- Respondió Rouge

-¿Dónde está Sonic?- Preguntó Amy preocupada. Shadow y Rouge se miraron, para luego caminar hacia el frente

-Se llevó al dinosaurio- Respondió Rouge

-¿¡SE LO LLEVÓ EL DINOSAURIO!?

-¡No, Rose!- Le gritó Shadow- Sonic distrajo al dinosaurio para que nosotros pudiéramos volver

-¿¡Y DÓNDE ESTÁ SONIC!?

-¡No lo sabemos!- Se desesperó Rouge

-Hay que ir a buscarlo- Dijo decidida caminando a la salida

-¡Pero Amy, no estás escuchando!- La paró Tails- Yo también quiero buscar a Sonic, pero va a ser mejor que nos quedemos aquí

-¡Pero puede estar en peligro!

-Y que lo valla a buscar Shadow- Dijo Rouge- Si no fuera por él Sonic estaría aquí

-¡Claro, ahora es mi culpa!- Miró hacia arriba el erizo

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Si nos hubieras seguido y no te hubieras intentado hacer el HÉROE Sonic estaría acá!

-¿Así que tú fuiste el que quedó atrás, no Sonic?- Dijo Amy empezando a rabiar

-¡Sí, fui yo!- Le gritó- ¡Yo sabía que podía matar a esa bestia, pero tu novio se interpuso!

-¿¡PERO NO PENSASTE QUE ESO ERA UN DINOSAURIO!?- Le gritó el doble de fuerte- ¡SI LE LLEGA A PASAR ALGO A SONIC TE HARÉ EL ÚNICO RESPONSABLE!

-¡¡ESTÁ BIEN!!- Comenzó a caminar- Iré a buscarlo- Salió del edificio. Cuando salió, Amy se sentó en el suelo, escondiendo su cara y empezando a sollozar. Cream y Cheese se acercaron a ella, y la abrazaron

-Ya no llores, Amy

-Tengo miedo a que le haya pasado algo…

-Oye, estamos hablando de Sonic- Le dijo Rouge con una sonrisa intentando animarla- Es el héroe del mundo, no hay nada que él no pueda vencer

-Gracias, Rouge

-Mientras tanto, nosotros podemos ver este lugar- Sugirió Knuckles. Todos se levantaron, y comenzaron a inspeccionar el lugar

-Oigan, ¿hace un poco de frío, no?- Preguntó Rouge

-Algo- Dijo Amy

Mientras tanto en algún remoto lugar de la isla…

Había corrido bastante. Se sentía cansado, además tenía una herida en su abdomen. Logró perder al dinosaurio, pero al hacerlo se perdió él

-Mierda… Me arde… Espero que los demás estén bien…- Dijo Sonic escondido un una pequeña cueva, mirando al sol que comenzaba a ocultarse.

* * *

**pERDON T,T pero a mi me gustó... pero va a haber mas que dinosaurios n,n don't worry**

**see ya later!**


	3. Peligro al acecho

**Ola!! aka esta el tercer cap, me tarde? no no lo creo. Bueno, ya que estamos les aviso que ice mi propio foro, y ya tengo una cuestion ke me inquieta,a si que si me responden... genial!!**

**Bue, los dejo leer**

* * *

Ya había salido de esa ciudad, ahora estaba en lo que parecía una selva, era de noche, pero lo que más le fastidiaba era que tenía que ir a buscar a ese facker sólo porque aquella eriza rosada le tenía demasiado afecto como para destruir el mundo… o el universo…

-No debe haber ido muy lejos…-Dijo Shadow viendo los árboles caídos y las enormes huellas en el suelo- Menos mal que no hay mucho viento…

Siguió caminando horas y horas, ya se sentía cansado, hasta que vio el final del camino. Las huellas terminaban en lo que parecía un barranco de afiladas piedras, se agachó para ver mejor, vio un líquido rojo en una de esas piedras, saltó con cuidado hacia allí, tocó con la punta de sus dedos el líquido, haciendo que su guante pasara de blanco a un carmín oscuro

-Sangre… Al parecer una herida profunda…- Cerró los ojos, comenzó a reconstruir la escena:- El facker llevó hasta el barranco al dinosaurio, haciendo que caiga, no tuvo tiempo de moverse, así que se lo llevó puesto, provocando una herida profunda…- Volvió a ver su guante- Al parecer en el abdomen

Se levantó, y comenzó a seguir los rastros de sangre

**XoXoX**

Había empezado a tener frío, se abrazaba a sí mismo, frotando sus brazos, temblando. Volvió su vista fuera de esa cueva, ya era de noche, quiso levantarse, entonces sintió un fuerte dolor en su abdomen, recordó su herida

-¡Diablos, me duele!- Apretó su abdomen

-Lloras como marica- Dijo una voz seria y gruesa

-¿Eh? ¿Quién está ahí?- Dijo mirando a los lados. Shadow salió de las sombras- ¡Shadow!- Dijo el erizo menor un tanto feliz

-Hmph ¿El dinosaurio?

-Se lo envié a los del museo de historia- Dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Quieres volver ahora o…?- Dijo señalando la salida de esa cueva con su pulgar izquierdo

-No lo sé… ¿Podemos irnos mañana? Es de noche, y esta herida me duele mucho…

-Como quieras- Dicho esto se sentó cruzando las piernas. Se mantuvo un rato el silencio, hasta que Sonic formuló una pregunta algo irritante para Shadow (Como todas ¬¬…):

-Shadow, ¿cómo me encontraste?

-_Va a ser una larga noche…_

**XoXoX**

-Aún no llegan…- Dijo caminando de un lado a otro

-Tranquila, Amy, ya van a llegar- Le dijo Rouge

-¿¡PERO QUÉ SI NO LLEGAN!?

-¡¡AMY, CONTRÓLATE!!

-Tienes razón Rouge… Debo tranquilizarme

-Amy… Ya van a llegar…

-Tranquilízate- Le dijo Knuckles sentado sobre un escalón con los brazos cruzados- De seguro Shadow ya encontró a Sonic, ahora deben estar descansando, es de noche

-Espero que Sonikku esté bien…- Dijo apretando sus manos contra su pecho

-Estará bien, Amy- Le dijo Tails- Seguro que mañana estará aquí

-Eso espero…

Al día siguiente…

Iban caminando a paso lento, la herida que tenía Sonic lo complicaba todo, lo bueno es que Shadow recordaba todo el camino de vuelta

-Mierda, faker, ¿no podrías ser más cuidadoso?

-Lo siento, Shadow, pero yo no tengo la culpa de SALVARTE LA VIDA

-Yo no te pedí que lo hagas

-Pero lo hice… ¿Valió la pena?

-No. Yo había podido solo

-Sí, claro- Dijo sarcástico- ¿Los demás?

-Están escondidos en la ciudad. Mira, si fuera por mí te habría dejado allí y ni mi hubiera calentado por ir a buscarte

-Yo también me preocupo por ti ¿Entonces por qué viniste?

-Tu novia me obligó

-¿Amy te obligó?

-Sí, me obligó

-¿Te obligó?

-Ya estuvo, faker

-¿Pero te obligó, te obligó, te obligó, TE OBLIGÓ?

-¡¡¡SI NO CIERRAS LA BOCA EN ESTE INSTANTE TE JURÓ QUE TE EXTRANGULARÉ TANTO QUE TE DEJARÉ MUDO!!! (Perdió la paciencia X3)

-Ya, no te pongas así…

-¿¡Cómo no ponerme así si eres el único que me hace calentar!?

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que yo sólo… ¡¡Ah!!- Sonic apretó fuertemente su abdomen

-¿Estás bien?

-¿¡A ti qué te parece!? ¡Me duele mucho!

-No creo que llegues a la ciudad- Lo cargó en brazos

-¿¡Qué haces!?

-Vi un lago por aquí cerca, hay que limpiarte esa herida

-¿Tienes que cargarme? ¡No soy una niña!

-¡Bien!- Lo soltó, haciéndolo caer al piso- Arrástrate, yo te guiaré- Comenzó a caminar, Sonic intentó levantarse, pero esa herida le dolía mucho, cayendo sentado al suelo

-Shadow… Porfa, ayúdame- No hubo respuesta- No hay nadie aquí, supongo que no importará- Shadow regresó y lo cargó

-Hphm- Y comenzó a caminar

**XoXoX**

Cuando vieron salir los primeros rayos del sol, salieron ellos también. Los primeros en salir fueron Knuckles y Rouge, fijándose que no haya peligro alguno. Al ver todo tranquilo, pudieron salir los demás también

-¿Por qué aún no llegan?- Dijo Amy viendo a todas partes

-Deben de estar en camino, no te preocupes Amy- Le dijo Rouge

-¿Y si les pasó algo?

-Todo irá bien- Dijo Knuckles comenzando a caminar- Si quieres vamos a buscarlos

-¿Pero no es peligroso?- Preguntó Tails

-Yo tengo miedo- Dijo Cream abrazando a su chao

-Estaremos bien- Dijo Amy decidida adelantándose- pero Sonic puede estar en peligro

-Está bien…- Dijo cabizbajo, para luego soltar un suspiro Tails

**XoXoX**

Ya estando en ese lago, Shadow comenzó a limpiarle la herida al erizo azul, el cual ponía un gesto de dolor a cada tanto, algo que lo irritaba

-Ya estate quieto

-Perdóneme, doctor, ¿pero las heridas no se limpian con alcohol?-Le miró con una ceja arqueada

-Es una excelente idea, paciente. Ya mismo iré a buscarlo al botiquín ¡Oh, lo olvidé! ¡¡ESTAMOS EN UNA ISLA DESIERTA, IMBÉCIL!!

-Pero no creo que debas limpiarla con agua- Puso un pequeño gesto de dolor. Shadow lo miró de reojo, cosa que Sonic no notó, entonces hizo un movimiento brusco sobre su herida, haciendo que gritara de dolor

-Ups- Lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, para luego volver a lo suyo

-Mmm…- Se puso pensativo, algo que intrigó a Shadow ¿Desde cuando ese erizo pensaba?

-¿Qué sucede?

-Es que… creí que los dinosaurios estaban extintos…

-Entonces ese era un fósil muy enojado…- Le respondió sin mirarlo

-¿Desde cuando eres tan gracioso?

-Desde que me junto contigo- Se paró- Así que voy a intentar alejarme lo más antes posible de ti para no contagiarme de una enfermedad mortal

-¿Qué enfermedad?

-La de la estupidez- Dicho esto comenzó a caminar seguido de Sonic, algo enojado por ese comentario

-¡Eh, que yo no soy ningún estúpido!- Y siguieron su camino para encontrarse con los demás, pensando que todo iba bien, pero lo que no sabían era que aún el peligro los acechaba…

* * *

**Y ke les pareció?? Si estoy arruinando el fic áganmelo saber...**

**Sonic: Tú arruinas todo**

**No es cierto, rata azul!!!**

**Sonic: Vaya, de tal palo tal astilla ¬w¬**

**Aura comienzas a molestarme porke soy hija de Eggman T.T**

**Eggman: Yo ke?**

**Sonic: ES EGGMAN!!!! YO LE DARE LO QUE SE MERECE!!! (Lo golpea asta ke lo deja inconciente)**

**Eggman: X.X**

**Me dejaste huerfana...**

**Sonic: Entonces kedate con Shadow**

**Shadow: Por ke conmigo?? Tú la dejaste sin padre!!**

**Sonic: porke te gusta ¬w¬...**

**Shadow: ESO NO ES CIERTO!!**

**Sonic: Si no fuera cierto no te hubieras puesto así**

**Uhhhh Sonic.... Mejor vete antes de te ke pases de azul a morado**

**Sonic: no quiero**

**CUIDADO SONIC ES AMY!!!!**

**Sonic:ME LARGOOO!!!!!! (Se va corriendo)**

**bueno, nos liberamos del pesado... En ke estabamos Shadow?**

**Shadow: O.O el ke??**

**Ah, con el fic. Bueno, los veo en el siiguiente cap!!**


	4. The yellow eyes

**Tanto tiempo ¿no? Primero que nada, le agradezco a todos los que hayan dejado review, y por tener tanta paciencia** **^^U ...Y sí, Master, Shadow tiene que trabajar en CSI XD**

* * *

Dios ¿por qué se tardaban tanto? Estaba ultra desesperada. Si Shadow no regresaba con Sonic, juraría que lo haría puré

-¡Si Shadow no llega con Sonic, juro que lo hago puré!

-Amy, ya has dicho eso 20 veces- Le dijo Knuckles

-¡Extraño a Sonic! -Se tiró al suelo la eriza, llorando

-Ya Amy... Como dice Sonic: Hay que ser optimistas... No sirve de nada ponernos así

-¡Tienes razón, Tails!- Se levantó Amy- ¡Sonic va a llegar yo lo sé!

-¿Tú sabes qué?- Dijo una voz detrás de ellos, todos voltearon y Sonic y Shadow estaban detrás de ellos

-¡Sonic! -Dijo la eriza abrazando al erizo azul, llorando de alegría -¡Creí que no volvería a verte!

-Vamos, Amy- Dijo acariciándole las púas- ¡Ese dinosaurio no fue nada para mí!

-Por eso estás así, ¿no?- Le dijo Shadow. Amy se separó de Sonic viendo su herida

-¡Estás herido!- Gritó Amy

-Ya me siento mejor, Amy

-Sonic, hay que curarte eso, se puede infectar- Le dijo Tails

-¿Acaso has visto dónde estamos, Tails? ¡Esto es una isla desierta!- Le dijo Knuckles

-Pero estuvo habitada algún día ¡Mira este lugar! Es una ciudad abandonada, y en toda ciudad debe haber un hospital

-¿Dices que podría haber con qué curar a Sonic? -Preguntó Rouge

-Exacto

-Entonces ¡busquemos ese hospital!- Animó Knuckles. Empezaron a caminar pero de pronto sintieron algo extraño, voltearon hacia arriba, y vieron algo caer hacia ellos, todos corrieron pensando que se trataba de un dinosaurio, excepto Shadow, que se puso en guardia

-¡¿Otra vez?- Gritó Sonic

-Está loquito...- Dijo Knuckles. Shadow siguió en guardia hasta que vio que eso no era un dino... El team Chaotix le cayó encima, bah, sólo dos de ellos, Charmy se sento volando en su cabeza

-¡Pero si son los Chaotix!- Dijo Knuckles- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Buena pregunta- Dijo Espio- Te lo diré en cuanto Vector se nos quite de encima

-Ups, lo siento- Vector se quita de encima, luego Espio, dejando ver a un Shadow aplastado, con espirales en los ojos y la lengua hacia afuera (como un sapo que lo arrolló un camión XD)

-Vaya- Dijo Sonic picando a Shadow con un palito- Creí que no se lo podía matar

-¡AHHHH! -Se levantó Shadow tirando a Charmy- ¿Qué... que pasó?

-Oh, nada, Shadow, no te preocupes- Se rió Rouge. De pronto se escuchó algo caer de lo alto, y ese algo, o más bien alguien, le cayó encima a Shadow (LOL)

-Auch... ¡Eso fue divertido! ¡Otra vez!- Festejó la eriza negra de vetas púrpuras

-¡Darkness! ¿Qué haces aquí? -Se puso en guardia Sonic

-Vine por Shadow ¿Lo han visto?

-Sí, acabas de usarlo de amortiguador- Le dijo Amy. Darkness volteó, y se fijo que Shadow estaba inconciente debajo de ella

-Eh, Shadow, deja de vaguear y levántate- Empezó a golpearlo en la cabeza. Shadow se volvió a levantar de golpe, pero Darkness fue rápida y se aferró a él evitando que la tirara

-Dios, soñé que Darkness estaba aquí, qué horrible pesadilla...- Dijo él, y sintió un peso en su espalda

-¿Me buscabas?- Le susurró Darkness al oído, y Shadow pegó un grito como de película de terror (¬¬)- ¡Ni que hubieras visto un fantasma! -Lo soltó

-No, sólo te vio a ti- Se burló Sonic

-¿¡Qué dijiste?- Se enfureció Darkness

-Que te ves muy bonita cuando te enojas, en serio- Se pone nervioso (Sonic: Oye, ¿Desde cuando eres bonita? ¬¬ Darkness: Desde que nací ¬¬ Sonic: ¿En serio? ¿Te has visto al espejo? ¬w¬ Darkness: ¿Y tú te has dado cuenta que tienes cerebro de mono africano? ¬w¬ Sonic: ¬¬... Darkness: XD)

-¿¡Qué dijiste?- Amy empezó a ponerse celosa

-¡Que Amy es más bonita, lo juro!- Se cubre la cabeza

-Bueno, ya basta de jaleo, ¿van a buscar las cosas para curar a Sonic o no?- Se impacientó Knuckles

-Uy, ¿qué le pasó al bebé? ¿Se cayó de su cuna?- Se burló Darkness

-Eso quisieras- Le contestó Sonic de mala forma

-Sonic ha distraído a un dinosaurio- Le dijo Cream

-¿Dinosaurio? ¿Dónde, dónde?

-Darkness, esto no es un viaje turístico- Le dijo Espio

-Ya lo sé, sólo esperaba conocer a la familia de Shadow

-Ja-ja, muy chistosa- Se molestó Shadow

-Oye, Señor amargado, es sólo una broma

-Chicos, tengo hambre- Dijo Charmy

-Ahora, no, Charmy- Le respondió Vector

-¡Ahora!

-Pero Charmy, ahora no tenemos nada para comer

-Cream tiene razón, debemos encontrar comida-Dijo Rouge

-¿Shadow, me prestas tu pistola?

-¿Para qué, Darkness?

-Para cazar- Le sonrió ella

-No, la llevaré yo

-Chicos, podemos hacer esto, Sonic, Amy, Cream, Charmy, Vector y yo vamos en busca del hospital y el resto va a buscar comida- Sugirió Tails

-Es una gran idea- Dijo Knux- ¿Pero podemos cambiar a Vector por Rouge?

-¡Qué chistoso, Knucklehead!- Se molestó Rouge

-Chicos dejen de pelear- Dijo Sonic- Haremos como dice Tails

-Bien, pero antes déjenme darles una mano- Dijo Darkness- Knux- Mira al equidna mientras señala el cielo

-Dalo por hecho- Knuckles tomó de las muñecas a Darkness y empezó a girar rápidamente para luego tirarla hacia arriba. Una vez bien arriba, Darkness parecía buscar algo con la mirada

-¿Puedes ver algo? -Le grito Espio

-¡Por allí chicos!- Señaló Darkness, para luego caer en los brazos de Shadow- Vaya, te estás poniendo muy caballero- Le sonrió pícara

-En tus sueños- Le respondió él

-Venga, Shadow, ahora debes besarla

-¡NO ME JODAS, FAKER!- Al ver la reacción de Shadow, todos empezaron a reír

-Bueno, mejor vamos- Dijo Tails, empezando a caminar. Los grupos se fueron cada uno por su lado, el de Tail se fue adentro de la ciudad y el de Knuckles se adentró en el bosque. No vieron ni siquiera un arbusto con vallas, y si lo había, éstas eran venenosas

-¿Y si no encontramos comida?- Dijo Knuckles

-No pierdan la esperranza- Dijo Espio

-Por cierto, ¿cómo llegaron?- Dijo Rouge

-Darkness sintió que Shadow estaba en peligro

-¿Yo en peligro? ¡JA! Ni en broma

-Bueno, Darkness, nos trajo con la esmeralda, pero no podemos volver porque desapareció

-Yo en peligro, qué estupidez...

-Oye, deja eso, ya sabemos que te gusta Darkness, Shadow- Dijo Rouge

-¡NI HABLAR! ¿¡QUÉ TE HACE PENSAR ESO!

-Bueno, ya hemos caminado una hora y no la sueltas, se durmió en tus brazos, Shadow- Le jodió Knuckles

-No me di cuenta...

-Será mejor que la despiertes- Sugirió Espio

-No, déjala... debe estar cansada por traerlos aquí

-¿Viste que sí te gusta? -Rio Rouge

-¡CÁLLATE!

-¡PERO DÉJAME DORMIR, MIERDA!- Gritó Darkness a Shadow por no dejarla dormir

-Ah, Darkness, Shadow te quiere decir algo...- Dijo Rouge

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡NADA! ¡TÚ SIGUE DURMIENDO!

-¡DORMIRÍA SI DEJARAS DE GRITAR! Pero buenas noches- Darkness usó el mechón de Shadow como almohada y se volvió a suspiró

-Anda, Romeo... -Dijo el guardián

-¡CIERRA LA PUTA GETA!

**XoXoX**

-Darkness tenía razón, aquí está el hospital- Dijo Tails abriendo una puerta de cristal

-Qué lugar más feo...- Dijo Amy

-Cool- Dijo Sonic

-¿Y qué hay aquí?- Preguntó Charmy

-Lo necesario como para curar a Sonic- Respondió el zorro

-¿Y comida?

-No Charmy, no hay comida...- Le dijo Vector un tanto irritado

-¡Chicos!- Amy señaló un botiquín que se encontraba en el suelo cerca de un ascensor. Se acercó para tomarlo, pero una gigantesca araña del tamaño de una pelota intento atacarla- ¡FEO!- Gritó sacando su martillo y aplastando a la araña

-Pobrecita araña- Dijo Cream

-Chao...

-Bichos asquerosos...- Amy tomó el botiquín- Deberíamos buscar una habitación para Sonic

-Es una buena idea- Dijo Tails

-Mientras haya sábanas limpias...- Dijo Sonic. Todos empezaron a caminar en busca de una camilla

**XoXoX**

Nada. Ni una miserable semilla. Nada.

-¡Ah!- Dijo Rouge tirándose al suelo- Yo no puedo más, estoy agotada

-No te quejes, Rouge- Le dijo Shadow

-¿Ahora ves por qué quería que venga Vector en vez de ti?- Le dijo Knuckles

-Tengo hambre, sueño, dolor... no me siento bien

-Deberíamos descansar- Dijo Espio

-Waaa, ¿de qué me perdí?- Bostezó Darkness despertándose

-Creo que cierta personita a descansado bastante...- Dijo Shadow

-Julieta, hasta que te despiertas- Dijo Knux

-¿Juli qué?- Dijo ella confundida. Shadow gruñó

-Descansemos un poco. Luego seguimos -Dijo sentándose al pie de un árbol. Todos se sentaron también

-¿Escucharon eso?- Dijo Espio mirando hacia unos arbustos

-¿Qué cosa sensei?- Dijo Darkness. Todos voltearon a los arbustos unos ojos amarillos los miraban amenazantes...

* * *

**¡Listo! Terminé ^^**

**Sonic: Al fin**

**Darkness: ¬¬**

**Shadow: Yo en peligro, eso sí que es una estupidez...**

**Darkness: ¬.¬... **

**Sonic: Darkness, ¿no crees que Master se ponga celoso cuando lea esto?**

**Darkness: ¿Y eso por qué?**

**Sonic: Digo...**

**Darkness: Me gusta cuando se preocupa por mi poniéndose celoso *w***

**Sonic: 9.9**

**Bueno, espero que se hayan divertido, ¡hasta la próxima!**


End file.
